MALPENSADOS
by MariihUchiha
Summary: "Entonces, Sakura, ¿ya se las diste?...Los 3 muchachos abrieron los ojos, ¿A NEJI HYUUHA?, ¿SE LAS IBA A DAR A NEJI HYUUGA?",-No aclarar el tema de conversación, hace que los que están escuchando vayan en la dirección incorrecta. Insinuación sasusaku L


_Miren miren miren! :D después de solo unos minutos de haber subido el primer capítulo (prólogo) de **Making Love**_, _me puse otra vez a escribir y salió este pequeño intento de fic :O andaba realmente inspirada (cof cof! ay ajá8-))_

_Y aquí vamos otra vez, los personajes no son míos :( son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto, que gracias a Dios no nos cobra derecho de autor! JAJA, así que tenemos algo que agradecer aparte de crear tan genial manga ¿no? ;)  
_

* * *

**MALPENSADOS**

Estaban en el salón de clases, y como siempre tenían un escándalo, hubiera o no maestro. En la esquina del aula estaba la típica bolita de amigos platicando: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Entonces, Sakura, ¿ya se las diste?

Cuatro miradas se dirigieron más rápido de lo que canta un gallo hacia la rubia que había hecho semejante pregunta. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso en voz alta? Sin embargo la pelirrosa interrogada ni se inmutó.

-No Ino, no me las ha pedido. Esperaré a que me las pida.

-¿Estás segura frentona?, digo, eso es algo muy valioso.

Cuatro caras alrededor de las que estaban dialogando se palidecían con el tema que inoportunamente comenzaron las dos amigas.

-Ya lo sé cerda, yo sé lo que hago, es la persona correcta, a nadie más se las puedo dar.

Los cuatro rostros pálidos se llenaron de interrogantes, ¿La pelirrosa tenía novio?, Si lo tenía, que guardadito se lo tenía. Ino suspiró no muy convencida de lo que le contestaba su amiga.

-Pero, pero… Son un regalo de tus padres, no preferirías dárselas mejor no sé, a Sasuke?... –el nombrado se puso rojo pero la disimuló, y la rubia continuó diciendo- o a Naruto o Shikamaru?, los conoces más y le tienes más confianza. Yo que tu le pensaba mejor, me las quedaba.

Los tres rostros masculinos se pusieron levemente rojos, iban a protestar cuando Hinata los interrumpió. Hasta ese punto de la plática, Hinata intervino, estando de acuerdo con Ino.

-Sí Sakura, di-digo, Neji es mi pri-primo, pero no sabe a-apresiar ese tipo de… de cosas.

Los 3 muchachos abrieron los ojos, ¿A NEJI HYUUHA?, ¿SE LAS IBA A DAR A NEJI HYUUGA?

-Ya lo sé Hinata, pero él que anda con Ten-ten y a ella le gusta este tipo de cosas, debería de hacerlo para que le dé una sorpresa.

-Ti-tienes razón, a Ten-ten le a-agradará la sorpresa.

Ahora sí, ni la inteligencia de Sasuke, ni la vivez de Naruto, ni el ingenio del Nara, les ayudaban para comprender de lo que estaban hablando las chicas. Pues no era lógico que Sakura se las diera a Neji si andaba con Ten-ten, y mucho menos, que a Ten-ten le agradara esto.

-Pe-pero, ¿Mi primo si te las pedirá?

-Pues me dijo que lo iba a pensar, ese día estaba ocupado y que iba a ser lo posible para no estarlo, entonces le dije que cuando estuviera seguro de que podía ese día, me buscara y me las pidiera.

-Oh, entiendo.

-Pues yo no sé frentona, tal vez dárselas es mejor, ya que a ti no te gusta, pero ¿Qué dicen tus padres?

-Pues ya les comente y están de acuerdo.

"Basta" pensó Naruto, no iba a permitir que Sakura-chan se las diera a ese baka.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Esque… -no sabía cómo decirle- esque…

-¿Por qué tendras sexo con Hyuuga?

Lo interrumpió la voz ronca Sasuke, y si le ponías atención, pero MUCHA atención, podías encontrar un poco de celos en su tono.

Los colores de los otros 5 subieron, había sido muy directo.

-¡Te-teme!, Yo se lo quería decir delicadamente y tú como siempre interrumpié…

-¿DE QUÉ JODIDA ME ESTÁN HABLANDO? – Les gritó Sakura, quién esta vez fue la que interrumpió al ojiazul.

-No, –le contestó Sasuke- no permitiré que se las des a ese.

-Tú NO eres mi dueño Uchiha.

-Él NO las merece.

-¿Ah?, ¿Y quién las merece entonces?, ¿Tú?, A ti ni siquiera te gusta.

Las mejillas del pelinegro otra vez se colorearon de un carmesí hasta que terminó de escuchar lo que le dijo la pelirrosa y una vena se formó en su frente.

-¿Estás insinuando… ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE SOY GAY?

La cara de Sakura se formó de duda, y los otros solo cambiaban la mirada de un lado a otro, Sasuke-Sakura-Sasuke-Sakura, solo presenciando sin opinar.

-Ahora sí ya no sé de que hablas.

-¿Pues de qué voy a hablar sino, Haruno?, Estoy hablando de que tú… de que tú piensas tener sexo con Hyuuga, y más aparte decirle a Ten-ten, y todavía pensar que a Ten-ten le va a agradar ¡Dios!

Sakura abrió los ojos, volteó a ver a sus amigas, y después de un minuto en el que el Uchiha estaba con el ceño fruncido (si se podía más) y la cara completamente roja, las 3 soltaron la carcajada limpia.

La expresión de Sasuke se deformó y Naruto y Shikamaru tenían cara de duda.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, Sasuke tu… JAJAJAJAJA –la pelirrosa no podía hablar de la risa, estaba casi tirada con la mano en su estómago, y casi casi limpiándose las lágrimas- JAJAJAJAJA ust… ustedes pensaron que Neji y yo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡QUÉ MALPENSADOS POR DIOS!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Otra vena en la frente de Sasuke apareció, simplemente no le gustaba que se rían de él.

-Entonces, ¿No vas a tener sexo con Neji, Sakura-chan? –una mueca de alivio se asomó en Naruto.

-No Naruto jajajaja

-Y, ¿Qué le vas a dar entonces?

Los 3 muchachos se quedaron callados esperando la explicación por parte de Sakura, ¿Si ella no iba a tener sexo con él, a qué se refería con "se las voy a dar" entonces?

-Miren, -dijo Sakura suspirando para recuperar la compostura y librarse de la risa- mis padres me dieron unas entradas para el juego de los Yankees, pero a mí no me gusta eso, cuando les estaba platicando a Ino y a Hinata, Neji estaba presente, entonces recordé que Ten-ten es fan de ese equipo, y le dije a Neji que si quería se las podía regalar y llevar a Ten-ten, dándole una sorpresa de su quinto mes de novios.

-Siiiii, y yo quería que se las quedara para que me invitara a mí, pero pues, a la frentona esta ni le gusta ir a esas cosas.

-Ahhh, ¡ya entiendo Sakura-chan! Pero ¿por qué Hinata también estaba impresionada al principio?

Un sonrojo apareció en Hinata y bajó la mirada, uniendo sus dedos tímidamente para contestar la pregunta de Naruto.

-Pues… porque…porque yo… no reco-recordaba lo de las entradas, hasta que Ino di-dijo que los padres de Sakura se las ha-habían regalado.

-Ahhh, ¡Ya me había preocupado'ttebayo!

-¡Todo es culpa de la cerda por no aclararse desde el principio!

-¡¿Qué?, nonono, no me eches la culpa a mí, que tu también pudiste aclarar y no lo hiciste.

-Sí, lo que sea, son igual de problemáticas.

Les dijo Shikamaru, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. Siguieron conversando de otras cosas como las tareas de la clase que seguía y Sasuke todavía estaba serio, pero tranquilo, ya que Sakura no se las iba a dar a nadie, y aquí entre nos, si le había puesto celoso, pero nunca lo reconocería, algún día, Sakura se las iba a dar a él… Y no estámos hablando de entradas para un juego.

* * *

_Justo acabé de escribir este fic caí en cuenta de algo... ES EL TERCERO QUE ESCRIBO SOBRE MALINTERPRETACIONES!, qué loco! xD pero ¿a poco no es divertidos escribirlos y leerlos? :3 aparte, oohhh, la juventud de hoy en día, que ya nisiquiera puedes decir algo sin que lo agarren en otro sentido, en lo personal, soy así xD_

_¿Quién más es así? :D_

_Si me dejan reviews los amaré 8-)_

_-MariihUchiha.  
_


End file.
